


Drowning for you

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun goes into heat, and Zhou Mi is there for him. He's always there for him.</p><p>Birthday fic for dearkat84.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning for you

The trip to the store takes much much longer than Zhou Mi was expecting. 

Traffic there is terrible, and when he arrives the place is packed. The lines to check out stretch down the aisles - as if everyone in the city has decided to do their shopping at the same time. 

Zhou Mi is a patient man, but even he is exasperated by the time he finally arrives home. When he reaches his front door, he balances the bag of supplies full of Kyuhyun's favourite items - chocolate, coffee, fruit, energy drinks - on to his hip as he digs in his pocket for his house keys. 

Even before he can open the door, an unmistakable scent wafts through the air. Zhou Mi's nostrils flare and he drops his keys in his haste.

It seems to take an eternity of fumbling around, trying to insert the key into the lock, before he manages to unlock the door. Then he's running full speed down the hallway to their bedroom, bag tossed to one side and food items scattered on the floor. 

The scent gets stronger and stronger as he gets closer, until the air is thick with it and it's all he can focus on. Zhou Mi throws open the bedroom door, to find Kyuhyun laid out in the middle of their bed, naked and three fingers deep inside himself. 

Zhou Mi feels _awful_. He would never have left him alone if he'd known Kyuhyun was going into heat today - either it's early or they miscalculated. And judging by the pheromones hanging in the air and the way Kyuhyun is writhing on his fingers, it's going to be a long, intense one. 

"Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi asks, shedding his shirt and tossing it to one side as he tries to judge how far gone his mate is. It looks like he's already come once, his stomach splattered with stripes of white. 

Kyuhyun responds with a whimper and a long drawn out moan. It simultaneously makes Zhou Mi's heart ache and his cock throb. Kyuhyun's thighs are slick with wetness, cock full and heavy, chest and neck flushed red. From the moment he first saw him, Zhou Mi thought he was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, and even now, when he's a complete mess, Zhou Mi's opinion hasn't changed. 

He's even more beautiful. 

Their first meeting didn't go well - Kyuhyun assuming that Zhou Mi was like all the other asshole alphas who just wanted a fuck. Most alphas believed in the stereotypes that refused to die - that omegas were sweet, _submissive_ things who'd roll over for anyone's knot - and while Zhou Mi had never thought that, Kyuhyun had made him prove it. It took months of gentle courtship, of Zhou Mi following him around like an imprinted duckling, before Kyuhyun realised he was serious. It took even longer before they even kissed. 

Zhou Mi strips off the rest of his clothes and then in two long strides he's at the foot of the bed, circling Kyuhyun's ankle with a hand. Kyuhyun's skin is searingly hot and his cock twitches with just the touch. 

"Mi," Kyuhyun says, eyes half open and pleading. 

Zhou Mi leans down, licks a long line from Kyuhyun's ankle up his leg to his thigh, and crawls his way up the bed until he's hovering over him, arms on either side of Kyuhyun's head. Kyuhyun whimpers, eyes glassy, and Zhou Mi dips his head to kiss him, running his tongue along the seam of Kyuhyun's lips until he opens up. He explores Kyuhyun's mouth: gently, tenderly, wordlessly telling him, "I want you, I need you, I love you."

Kyuhyun is his, and he is Kyuhyun's. Zhou Mi has had others before - other omegas, a couple of betas, even another alpha, but there has never been anything sweeter than the taste of Kyuhyun's lips, his scent: woody and musky, the musical noises he makes. He has never loved anyone the way he loves Kyuhyun. Sometimes the love sloshes around, making him feel off-balance and giddy, and at other times it feels like his heart is going to overflow and drown him. 

When he pulls away, Kyuhyun whines cutely, chasing his mouth. It's far too sweet a noise for someone who hasn't stopped fucking himself on his own fingers. 

"I'm going to take care of you," Zhou Mi promises, giving him another quick kiss, reaching down to pull Kyuhyun's hand free. "Sit up a little," he tells him, propping up the pillows on the headboard so Kyuhyun can lean against them. Zhou Mi shuffles into the space in between Kyuhyun's knees, stroking the insides of Kyuhyun's thighs, one thumb running over the raised scar tissue high on his left leg. The scar is circular, about the size of a large coin, and Zhou Mi has a corresponding one. 

Kyuhyun closes his eyes, leans his head back with a thump against the back of the bed, and exhales shakily. He's feverish, the spike in his body temperature sending heat coming off him in waves, and Zhou Mi knows that he needs _more_ \- that he won't be able to take it slow, not yet. Zhou Mi wets the palm of his hand with a firm lick, curling it around Kyuhyun's cock. At the same time he wraps his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks, and that - coupled with a few sure jerks of his hand - sends Kyuhyun bucking his hips up as he comes with a loud cry. Zhou Mi swallows, sucks him through his orgasm, and then cleans him off with broad swipes of his tongue. 

Kyuhyun's heat is only temporarily sated and he'll need more in a moment. Zhou Mi shuffles up until he's curled into Kyuhyun's side, arm draped around his waist. Kyuhyun gives him a drowsy kiss and murmurs when Zhou Mi asks if he wants some water.

"No, just you." 

That bubble of love inside Zhou Mi is so full it makes his chest feel tight. He didn't know he could ever have the capacity to love someone this much. He can't imagine his life without him. Zhou Mi tucks his nose into the crook of Kyuhyun's neck, inhaling deeply. Kyuhyun's scent is layered with Zhou Mi's own, marking Kyuhyun clearly as his. 

Zhou Mi can tell by the quickening of Kyuhyun's breathing when his heat rises up again. He clutches at Zhou Mi, a little desperately, mewling as he drags him in for a an open mouthed kiss, pressing their bodies together as close as physically possible. Zhou Mi has been hard since he walked in, stayed hard while he sucked Kyuhyun off, and he's finding it difficult to keep hold of his control with Kyuhyun grinding into him

"Touch me, please, please," Kyuhyun breathes, and Zhou Mi growls, a deep rumble from his chest. He wants to gorge himself on Kyuhyun, knowing that his hunger for him will never truly be satisfied. No matter how much, or how often, he'll never be able to get enough. They could be together for all eternity and it would still never be enough. 

_Mine, mine, mine,_ the alpha inside him chants. _All mine._

Zhou Mi slides down, noses at the scar on Kyuhyun's inner leg, licking at the slickness on Kyuhyun's thighs and trailing a wet line up and across his balls. He slides his tongue into Kyuhyun's hole, making Kyuhyun writhe and when Zhou Mi laps at him with broad strokes, Kyuhyun _keens_ , back arching off the bed as his hands clutch at the sheets. 

Zhou Mi has to stop and take some time to collect himself. He wants to do nothing more than bury himself into Kyuhyun's body, to fill him, but his arousal is racing ahead of him and he's going to come frotting against the bed like a horny teenager if he doesn't calm down. 

It doesn't help that Kyuhyun is chanting, "More, more, more, Mi, please, I want you, I want your knot, please, please, please." 

"Fuck, Kyu, fuck," Zhou Mi croaks, head swimming, body on fire as he looks up the line of Kyuhyun's body, his plush thighs, soft stomach, hard cock. No one has ever been more beautiful, more perfect, and Zhou Mi wants to _wreck_ him. He grabs Kyuhyun by the hips, yanking him down the bed so their crotches are aligned, their cocks sliding against each other in a way that shoots pleasure through Zhou Mi's body. Zhou Mi bends Kyuhyun's legs up, pressing them to his chest.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kyuhyun all but purrs when Zhou Mi slides into him with a moan, hot and slick. He presses in deep, rocks, finds that spot that makes Kyuhyun arch off the bed, hits it again and again and again. Kyuhyun's clawing at his back, long scratches that will sting like a bitch later, but right now all Zhou Mi can focus on is the tightness of Kyuhyun's body as he drives in and out of him. 

Zhou Mi noses at Kyuhyun's neck, licks up his sweat. He can feel his knot starting to swell, and it catches on the rim of Kyuhyun's hole as he pulls out, pushes in, rubbing against Kyuhyun's prostate. 

"Fuck, I love you, I love you," Zhou Mi tells him breathily, and Kyuhyun comes, shuddering as he desperately seeks out Zhou Mi's mouth. He comes dry, already milked out from his previous orgasms, clenching down as the pleasure travels through him. It's the tight squeezing around Zhou Mi's cock that pushes him over the edge, his knot expanding to tie them together as he comes inside Kyuhyun with a low groan. 

Kyuhyun shifts a little uncomfortably, whimpering, and Zhou Mi rolls off to his side so he doesn't crush his mate. They'll be stuck together until Zhou Mi's knot goes down, and while Kyuhyun's heat has abated for the moment it will return. Zhou Mi is glad he bought a lot of food at the store because they won't be moving far from this bed for days.

Kyuhyun murmurs a little, head pillowed on Zhou Mi's shoulder, sleepy and pliant. He tilts his head up, wordlessly asking for a kiss, and Zhou Mi obliges, peppering kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. Zhou Mi loves him like this - loves him all the time - but this is possibly his favourite Kyuhyun. Normally Kyuhyun is incredibly independent and self assured, and it's only in moments like these that he shows he needs Zhou Mi as much as Zhou Mi needs him. 

"I love you," Kyuhyun tells him just before he drifts off. "I love you so much." 

Zhou Mi's heart sloshes again, full to the brim, and that drowning feeling has returned. His lungs burn and it's painful- it hurts so much but it hurts so good. If this is drowning he'd drown for him a thousand times - a million times over - without regret.


End file.
